Falkner
Falkner (Japanese: ハヤト Hayato) is the Gym Leader of the Violet City Gym in Johto. He specializes in using -type Pokémon and, when beaten, will reward the player character with the Zephyr Badge, which allows for the TM Flash to be used outside of battle. He is the very first gym leader of the Johto region. Also, the player character will be able to use the HM Rock Smash, even when outside of battle. Appearance Falkner has blue eyes and blue hair, which covers his right eye. He wears wears a white sash, some indigo shorts and a pair of black wristbands with red outlines. Gold, Silver and Crystal Falkner wears a light blue jacket with a white outline. HeartGold and SoulSilver He wears a white-outlined blue jacket, which is decorated with four white buttons. Falkner has white socks and black shoes. Personality Falkner appears to want to become his father's equal. Biography Games In the Johto region, Falkner's title is "The Elegant Master of Flying Pokémon". He inherited the Violet Gym from his father, who is never seen but said to be traveling. Falkner is seen as a "cool" and "handsome" Trainer, but it is said that his father is even more cool and more handsome. He tends to brag about his father, as seen in the Generation II remakes. Falkner defends the Violet Gym using his father's cherished bird Pokémon, and strives to be the greatest bird master. In Gold, Silver, and Crystal, his gym is fairly simplistic, filled with bird cages. In addition to the Zephyr Badge, Falkner awards TM31, Mud-Slap, to those Trainers that manage to defeat him. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, his gym is remodelled. He and his trainers are located high above ground level. Manga Adventures HGSS Jō's Big Adventure Anime Falkner is the Gym Leader of Violet City, who dedicated his life to train Flying-type Pokémon. After rescuing Pikachu from Team Rocket, he took Ash, Misty and Brock to the Gym, where Ash challenged him to a match. Sprites Pokémon Gold, Silver & Crystal HeartGold and SoulSilver Gym Battle= |-| Rematch= Black 2 and White 2 Flying-type Tournament= |-| Johto Gym Leader Tournament & World Leaders Tournament= |-| Download Tournament (The Battle of Legendary Pokémon!)= Stadium 2 Round 1= |-| Round 2= Quotes *''"I'm Falkner, The Violet Pokémon Gym leader! People say you can clip flying-type Pokémon's wings with a jolt of electricity... I won't allow such insults to bird Pokémon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokémon!"'' *''"Dang it! My dad's cherished bird Pokémon... All right. Take this. It's the official Pokémon League Zephyr Badge."'' Trivia *Falkner's name possibly comes from the bird Falcon because of his fondness for bird-like Pokémon, which is makes him a Flying type trainer. **Additionally, his Japanese name means "falcon person." *In the games, Falkner seems to be popular with female Trainers (who find him to be quite handsome). According to a Picnicker named Liz (who provides gossip to the player character over the PokéGear), Falkner's father is apparently supposed to be more handsome and cooler than his son is. *Falkner doesn't own any Johto Pokémon, even though he is a Gym Leader in that region. However, he does use a Noctowl when you battle him the second time in HG/SS. *Falkner is the first Flying-type Gym Leader. *You can skip the trainers leading up to him in HSSS by walking on a clear path to the side. Category:Generation II characters Category:Generation IV characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Male characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Flying Pokémon User Category:Characters from Johto